Chibi Theater
by Nbsiren
Summary: another cracky fic...what happens when Feilong brings Tao to Japan to visit with Asami and Akihito then sight see around Tokyo and chibi Mikhail tags along?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chibi Theater Ch1  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Characters appearing: Asami, Akihito, Kirishima, Suoh, Feilong, Tao, Mikhail  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: language  
Summary: another cracky fic...what happens when Feilong brings Tao to Japan to visit with Asami and Akihito then sightsee around Tokyo and chibi Mikhail comes in wanting to tag along...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: tossed this one around with mistressdi ^^ anyone want super bouncy sugar high plot bunnies? They're running me ragged...

* * *

Mikhail knew something was really wrong when he woke up in his bed and his feet weren't hanging off the bottom of the bed.

He wiggled down some and his feet still didn't go over the edge.

Sitting up he notices everything seems...bigger.

Looking over at a mirror his eyes widen in shock.

_Oh shit. This is going to be a problem..._

* * *

Business concluded, Asami and Feilong shake hands. Nodding to Kirishima, they watch as he opens the door and Akihito and Tao come into the office.

Akihito goes over to Asami and Tao goes over to sit in the chair next to Feilong.

"I'm glade you were able to bring Tao with you, there's a lot of things he'll enjoy going to here in Tokyo."

Further conversation is interrupted when the phone on Asami's desk rings.

After listening to the caller he says, "Send him up."

Hanging up he tells the others, "Looks like someone felt left out."

The others turn and look when the office door opens and they see a small child like version of Mikhail come in.

Choking back a cough, Feilong says, "Arbatov? What are you doing...like that?"

"Yes, it's me. Apparently someone who is jealous is stalking me. I'm told it's temporary and will wear off soon."

Feilong and Asami were able to keep their composure, Akihito was staring with his mouth open, and Tao...Tao looked...happy?

"Feilong-sama you had one of your friends bring their son so I would have someone my age to play with while we sightsee here in Tokyo right?"

Before Feilong could say anything Mikhail goes over to Tao and says, "Hi, I'm Mikhail. You must be Tao. I've heard a little bit about you."

Feilong looks at Mikhail in disbelief.

Tao and Mikhail just chat away, when Tao looks at Feilong and says, "Thank you for finding someone my age Feilong-sama! Where are we going first?"

Not wanting to see disappointment on Tao's face, Feilong holds back his anger at Mikhail and says, "Tokyo Tower first."

When the three leave Asami's office, Akihito couldn't help but laugh.

More than a smirk appeared on Asami's face, which caused Akihito to continue laughing.

Soon trying to catch his breath in between fits of laughter, Akihito says, "Oh to be a fly on the wall around that."

Asami looks at him and says, "That would be interesting."

Calling Suoh, they go down to get in the limo when it's brought around.

They drive off to Tokyo Tower, trailing after Feilong, Tao, and Mikahil...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chibi Theater Ch2  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Akihito  
Characters appearing: Asami, Akihito, Kirishima, Suoh, Feilong, Tao, Mikhail  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: language  
Summary: another cracky fic...what happens when Feilong brings Tao to Japan to visit with Asami and Akihito then sightsee around Tokyo and chibi Mikhail comes in wanting to tag along...  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: They tour Tokyo Tower, I used the virtual tour site to get a feel for it.

* * *

Taking in the view, Tao absorbs the sights as he looks out in each direction.

Tokyo is indeed a crowded place as each direction offered the sight of a sea of buildings with an occasional spot of green.

Feilong trails slightly behind Tao to give him room to go around.

Mikhail walks and stands near Tao while he takes in the sights, while Mikhail looks at Feilong and flirts.

Standing at a distance, Asami and Akihito enjoy the sight of Feilong glaring at Mikhail while trying to look indulgent when Tao turns to show Feilong something he sees out of the windows.

Heading up to the second floor they look at a guide board.

Next they go over to the Goods Shop to pick out some souvenirs while Mikhail goes around the shop only to pick items up and make suggestive gestures with them at Feilong.

"That would work so much better if you were the one doing that Akihito." Asami whispers into Akihito's ear.

"Perverted bastard, that will never happen."

"Don't be too sure of that."

Tao heads over to the Great Shinto Shrine next to buy some charms, tucking them into his bag to give out later.

Mikhail buys a couple charms for love and tries to hand one to Feilong, only for him to cross his arms and walk away to follow Tao.

"Oooo burn." Akihito says.

They make their way over to the entrance to the Special Observatory next.

The bird's eye view of the city has Tao going around to each window.

They go down to the Coffee Shop on the first floor to get drinks, a light snack and to enjoy the view some more.

Mikhail leans across the table towards Feilong and opens his mouth wanting Feilong to feed him.

Leaning back in his chair, Feilong uses his foot to push Mikhail's chair backwards away from the table.

Mikhail pouts as he gets down to move his chair back towards the table.

Deciding to change it a little, the next time Tao looks out the window Mikhail takes that moment to scoop up some food and tries to eat it seductively.

"He sooo looks like he's playing with his food."

"Mmm, that will leave a stain."

Asami and Akihito watch as Mikhail's drink spills and runs over the edge of the table onto his pants.

"Feilong, help me with it please?" Mikhail asks while blinking innocently at Feilong.

Tao gets up and says, "Don't worry Fei-sama, I'll help him with it." He takes Mikhail by the hand and drags him off to the restroom. Mikhail looks back at Feilong with a sulking look.

Letting out a sigh, Fei waits as a staff member cleans up the mess.

_Mikhail's appearance finally matches his childish behavior._

He gets up when he sees Tao and Mikhail coming back and go out to go to the Asakusa Shrine as the next sight to see in Tokyo.

Asami and Akihito following behind them.


End file.
